


the temptation of koharu hinata

by vinndetta



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Ask, Oni, PFFT, akaname, also based off of The Devil and Tom Walker, but honestly who knows, creepy japanese stories man, genie?, idk - Freeform, it was an english assignment, well koharu calls hanako-san this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: Koharu Hinata was just an average schoolgirl at Akademi High School.But of course, the strange things that happened at Akademi had to reach her eventually.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Koharu Hinata centered.
> 
> -
> 
> Written as another version of "The Devil and Tom Walker" for English class.

-

Koharu Hinata was just an average schoolgirl at Akademi High School. She wasn’t crazy rich like Musume Ronshaku, but she wasn’t as poor as Mei Mio. She wasn’t as pretty as Kokona Haruka, but she wasn’t as bland as Yuna Hina. She didn’t have a boyfriend like Pippi Osu, but she wasn’t a heartbreaker like Mai Waifu. She wasn’t as flirty as Sakyu Basu, but she wasn’t as closed up as Kuu Dere. She wasn’t as shy as Inkyu Basu, but she wasn’t as outgoing as Budo Masuta. She wasn’t as creepy as Oka Ruto, but she wasn’t as spaced out as Midori Gurinu. 

She was just an average girl; there was nothing too fancy about her. She often blended into the crowds, and was considered a common student. She wasn’t flashy, flirty, shy, loud, quiet, awkward, creepy, or disturbing. She was just normal.

Koharu was just having a nice day, walking down the corridor. She was not in a hurry to get to class; she knew she would get there on time. She didn’t expect anything strange to happen at all (unless it had anything to do with Ayano “Yandere-chan” Aishi).

That was why when she heard a strange howling coming from the girls’ bathroom, she had to check it out. Was this a prank? Was something strange happening in the bathroom? Koharu felt a surge of curiosity flow through her veins, and she walked toward the bathroom instead of turning left to head to class.

When she walked in there, it came to her realization that this was the third-floor bathroom. There were rumors circulating the school that this bathroom was haunted, and that an angry spirit lurked the stalls. The school always refused to talk about it, so the topic gets dropped (until it gets picked back up again).

There was nothing particularly eerie about the bathroom, except if you count the fact that this bathroom happened to be dimmer that the rest.  
Koharu suddenly remembered that another part of the rumor was if you take your phone out and snap a picture of the wall directly across from the sinks, you might see something odd and scary. Koharu took out her phone, and then proceeded to take a picture. Koharu clicked on the picture to reveal a smirking girl floating in the air. Her skin was dark, almost as if she was charred after she had burned to death. Her short hair stuck up at the top, almost like the horns of the devil. She was wearing the school uniform, but the girl’s uniform was cut up and ripped. She looked like she just crawled out of hell, and as Koharu sees it, the girl might as well be from there.

Koharu heard a cough and picked her head up, to see that the girl in the picture was actually in front of her.

“Who are you?” Koharu asked. She wasn’t afraid, sure, but Koharu felt like though she was trespassing in her elderly neighbor’s yard and he was yelling at her for entering his property.

“Me? Koharu Hinata, you must know that I’m the Ghost of the Girls’ Third-Floor Bathroom.”

“Yes, well, besides that.” Koharu wasn’t sure what this girl was, but she certainly was sarcastic.

“I am the one that lurks in the dark, the one that makes strange noises when you try to sleep, the one who appears in your nightmares.”

“Really?” Koharu inquired. “Because you look like Yui Rio to me.”

“Oh, her?” The girl giggled. “I’m not her, although we look similar. Your classmate is interesting. I’m probably taking her soul next, honestly.”

Koharu came to a sudden realization. “You’re like… an Oni.”

The girl hummed. “Is that what you would call me? I’m sort of an Akaname. I’m also named Hanako-san. People call me many things since I have many appearances.”

“Hanako-san?” Koharu remembered this urban legend. “Aren’t you supposed to be in the stall?”

“No, silly! That’s just a legend.” Hanako chuckled. “I’m actually a majin since I’m sort of a magical creature. I grant wishes, you see.”

“So… like a genie.”

“Gee-nee? Is that my English counterpart?”

“Never mind.” Koharu sighed. “So, are you granting me three wishes?”

“Sure. As long as you sign this contract.” 

Hanako pulled out a contract from nowhere, and Koharu picked it up. Koharu seemed to be quite ecstatic. With wishes, she could do anything! She could be rich! Smart! Beautiful! She wanted to be as rich as Musume, smart as Yui, and beautiful as Kokona! Nothing would stop her, and she could do anything! She quickly signed the contract, not even bothering to skim over the contract.

Not many people are sure exactly what happened after that. Many mused that as soon as Koharu used her two wishes on being beautiful and rich, she saved the third one.

Legend goes that Koharu asked for more wishes on her last wish. Hanako granted her wish, and then took away her life. Turns out that in the contract, it says that after Koharu used up three wishes, her soul belongs to Hanako-san.

The ‘official’ story – the facts that the press released – says that one day, out of the blue, Koharu disappeared from her high school, Akademi High School, and was never seen again. There was no trace of her. The police didn’t focus too much on the case, seeing that there were already quite a few disappearances at the school in the past that went unsolved. 

This was normal at Akademi High School. At least this time, Ayano had nothing to do with it.

-

**Author's Note:**

> kill me
> 
> i figured since i've been busy with school... have this! I'll update Tattoos and Love (Buds and Triangles), and the oneshot series too! I swear! One day!


End file.
